Sokudo Bolt
The Sokudo Bolt is a compact sedan that has been in production since 2009, making it one of Sokudo's longest running vehicles. This model is one of Sokudo's best known models and has seen various facelifts, based on the popular Honda Civic. First generation (2009) The first-generation Bolt was released in 2009 by phily241, as a compact sedan for the public market. This vehicle was a simple brick car with 4 seats and ran on the standard driver's seat. Mainly intended for the Asian market, the original is still sold today by other users as a right-hand drive model. Fourth generation (?-2014) The fourth generation Bolt was released sometime between 2012 and 2013, as a brick-based car with working lights. This vehicle was more simple and was discontinued in February 2014. Fifth generation (2014-2017) The fifth generation of Sokudo's sporty compact sedan, produced since 2014 features unique aerodynamic styling, improved handling, and a more efficient engine, rated at 160 horsepower to make driving anywhere fun. The Bolt is equipped with the SS3 chassis by InSpare- models in-game may have working turn signals and hazard lights. This vehicle is widely known in Pacifico- where it is available in two different types. Sixth generation (2018-present) The sixth-generation Bolt was released by J_xtn as a 2019 model. As it debuted as a coupe, it is unknown if the sedan will be updated to match. This version features a powerful engine rated at 201 horsepower, making it the most powerful Bolt ever produced. The 2019 model year also represented the first time the Bolt was sold as an actual coupé, with front wheel drive. The car is powerful at perfectly paved roads, and even some rough roads in awful conditions, European roads fits this car perfectly also. The car seems like a mix of the 2016 Accord Coupe and the 2019 Sokudo Yoga. Variants Taxi (first generation only) The first generation Bolt was available with a taxi package, which included extra features to support a meter, CB radio and a roof-mounted sign. Only offered for the Asian markets, this variant was deemed to be very reliable and recommended to fleet owners. Taxis also had availability lights on the roof. Police Interceptor The Bolt also comes in a police interceptor model; making it one of the first Japanese models on the American market to have this package available. The police interceptor is mainly found with the Pacifico police department- this model is also the free police car for players on the Police team. They can be easily recognized with a push bar in front and a working LED light bar on the roof, with controllable functions including an air horn and a multi-function siren. Other enhancements include a more powerful engine and performance to pursue faster vehicles. An unmarked version is also available- in Pacifico this model is part of the police extras package. Undercover models can be repainted and do not feature a push bar. This vehicle also has the police PA system, which can order others to pull over to the side of the road or leave their vehicle. The PA system was introduced to the standard police interceptor in August 2018, allowing all users to have this functionality when performing traffic patrols. Trivia * This car looks (a little bit) similar to the 2012 Honda Civic LX Coupé (phily241 made both the Bolt and the Civic Coupé). * It could be based also on a Porsche Panamera except the Sokudo Bolt isn't a luxury sport car (because the Sokudo Bolt is a 4-door coupé like the Panamera). * The Bolt police interceptor is also being considered by the Viento Police Department. ** The police interceptor is mostly found in the western portion of the U.S. Category:Articles under construction Category:Vehicles made by Sokudo Motors‏ Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles with a police version Category:Stub Category:Vehicles in the SynerG universe